


Evil plan

by nicana



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicana/pseuds/nicana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikaido and Senga want to improve Kitayama's mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evil plan

Nikaido looks over to where Kitayama is sitting, depressed and moody.

“Why is he looking like that?” he asks Senga who is right next to him, holding him in his arms, nibbling on his neck.  
“He’s sad,” he says, just continues what he is doing.  
“Why is… is he depressed? Kento! I'm trying to think here!”

Senga stops his movements and looks over at Kitayama too. “He’s moody cause nobody hugged him after the swimming competition.”  
“What?” Nikaido turns his head with a questioning look.  
“Everybody was extremely happy, Tama hugged me and Gaya but nobody hugged him, now he’s moody…”  
“Ah, I didn‘t even notice he was there.” Nikaido looks worried. “Hey, Kento… lets take him home tonight?“  
“What do you have in mind?” Senga asks quietly.  
“We should show him our love.” Nikaido smirks and with that it was decided.

Getting Kitayama to go home with them doesn’t take much, just promise him some good food and he would nearly follow you everywhere.

He just lost his shoes in the genkan, when he gets hugged from behind and hears Nikaido laugh. “Got ya!” he whispers in his ear and Kitayama tenses up.  
Senga is in front of him and takes his hand to lure him into the living room. “We thought you could need some kind of encouragement, you seemed so sad today.”  
“And what‘s better than having us take care of you?” Nikaido gives him a small push and he stumbles right into Senga‘s arms. Kitayama who was utterly silent the whole time grabs for Senga’s waist and shows his smug smile.  
“Seems like my plan worked then.”

The two others weren't really surprised about that, cause it’s not the first time this happens.  
“So you tricked us?” Senga asks with his lowest voice and begins to open his pants. Kitayama knows exactly what he wants to do,  it takes him only seconds to go down on his knees and finish what Senga started. He pushes down his pants, until his cock is free and nearly hits him in the face.  
“Seems you like that?”

It’s not really a question he wants to have an answer to, so he doesn’t wait for any response, wetting his lips before taking his cock into his mouth as deep as possible. Senga’s low groan goes directly to Kitayama’s crotch, and he can barely resist the urge to touch himself.

It goes on for a while, before Nikaido is the one forcing them to stop and get up again. “You wouldn’t get anywhere without me,” he says and urges them into the bedroom where it doesn‘t take long for them to end up in the large bed, two of them already naked, just Nikaido still wearing his pants, too busy watching his boyfriend.  
“Nika? Are you just going to watch?”  
“Yeah, for now.“ He says and sits down on the chair right next to the bed, with a perfect view of Kitayama’s flushed face and spread legs, not to mention the view of Senga’s fingers going down between Kitayama’s thighs after he found the lube on the bed.

Senga drops his mouth to Kitayama’s neck, groaning into Kitayama’s skin before he starts to bite him. It seems to be the right thing to do, as Kitayama’s moans gets louder and he arches beautifully.

Nikaido knows exactly what Senga does right now, how it feels to have his fingers inside. His body shudders and finally he decides to get rid of his own pants and underwear. He is touching his own cock while watching the two on the bed, barely able stop himself from going over to them and just fuck Kitayama into the mattress.

Kitayama jerks and moans out loud, his hips rocking back against Senga’s fingers, who pulls them out completely, before he coats his length with more lube.  
“Nika,” Senga says to get his attention. “I think you should let him help you with that.”

Nikaido knows what his boyfriend means and gets over to the bed.  
“Mitsu is pretty good with his mouth.“ He expects Kitayama to argue, or at least pretend to, but he just opens his mouth and lets Nikaido feed him his cock, taking him most of the way in and Nikaido can hardly keep his eyes open as Kitayama swallows around him.

Kitayama is so busy working Nikaido's cock that he doesn’t realize that Senga is about to fuck him until he feels him pushing inside, hard and hastily, looping his arms around Kitayama’s legs to hold him steady. Nikaido, who is still fucking Kitayama’s mouth, gets worried for a moment, but then continues at a steady pace, holding his head still with a strong grip in his hair.

Senga gives him a moment to adjust, then starts pounding into him, snapping his hips so sharply that the whole bed shakes. For a while nothing other than moans and Kitayama’s small noises fills the air until Nikaido is the one to speak.  
“Kento,” he moans and his boyfriend knows what it means.  
“Come onto his face,” Senga says without breaking his rhythm. It just takes Nikaido a few more thrusts into Kitayama’s mouth before he pulls out and comes right over his lips and his little nose.

Senga is still fucking him steadily, but now Kitayama can say what he wants and doesn’t hesitate to do so.  “Harder,” he moans and Senga is gripping his thighs so tight that he will definitely leave bruises, before going even harder.

Nikaido lies down right next to them and his hand curls around Kitayama’s cock.  
“You helped me, I help you,” he grins and it just takes a few more trusts from Senga and a couple of strokes from Nikaido’s hand to make Kitayama thrash against the mattress, until his whole body stiffens and he’s coming over Nikaido’s hand.

Senga’s rhythm starts to falter, he lets out a low moan and is abruptly falling still as Kitayama feels him coming inside of him.

They both lay panting for a bit until Senga rolls to the side, into Nikaidos arms. Kitayama stretches his legs and closes his eyes.  
“I hope you’re not feeling sad anymore,” Nikaido says and gives Senga a small kiss. Kitayama opens his eyes again and gives them a tired look. “I’m not. As you said, there’s nothing better than having NikaSen taking care of you.”


End file.
